AU Olivia and Amanda (oneshots)
by Hbassetthound
Summary: AU Olivia and Amanda are married with 2 kids.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if this is really bad I have never written any fanfiction before, so please be nice. There may also be some grammatical errors I am not the best writer. Also sorry if any of the names I use are yours, I just used names that first came to mind. Have a good day! - Hannah

AU Olivia and Amanda have a son and a daughter

Noah Porter Rollins-Benson is 17 and is the same from the show except Olivia did not adopt him when he was a baby. Amanda and Olivia decided they wanted to have kids and used a donor who looked Amanda.

Riley Alexandra Rollins-Benson is 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own law and Order: SVU or any of the character on it, sadly, if I did they would add this story into the script. I only own Riley and Taylor.

Chapter One

Riley P.O.V

As I hear my alarm blaring "Before He Cheats" By Carrie Underwood, I slam my hand on the snooze button of my iphone without opening my eyes and let out a groan. I slowly open my eyes and see that it is 7:15. The small table beside my bed vibrates letting me know that I have a message. I look and see that it is my best friend Taylor saying that she will meet me in front of my building at 7:45 to walk with me to school. I then look through my Facebook feed to see if there is anything interesting. As I swiped down twice I hear my mom:

"Noah, Riley get up now or you will be late for school."

I get up and move towards the kitchen. Once I am out in the hallway I look and see that the bathroom door is closed and the shower is running. I hate having to share a bathroom with my older brother, Noah, I bang on the bathroom door with my fist:

"Noah come on hurry up I have to take a shower and dry. My hair takes more time to style than yours"

"Get over it. I got it here first. Wake up earlier next time" Noah yelled back. My brother is the most annoying human being ever. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my brunette mother/mom or standing at the stove making breakfast and my blonde mother/ma sitting at the table reading the new paper with a cup of coffee in her hands, My moms usually leave for work together after we leave for school, unless they get called in earlier for a case. You probably know by now but I am the daughter of Detective Amanda Rollins and Lieutenant Olivia Benson. My moms work at the 16 precinct in the Special Victims Unit with Uncle Fin and Carisi.

"Morning Ry, how did you sleep" my mom asks me.

"Fine I guess. By the ways I hate sharing a bathroom with Noah. He doesn't have that much hair. Why does it take so long for him to shower?" I say as I sit down in front of a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. I pick up my fork and start eating.

A/N: So.. before I write a whole chapter I want to know what people think and if I should continue. PLease let me know whar you think! Construction critism would be very appreciated. Thank you and Have a nice day! Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to instead of this story makes a series of one shots about Olivia and Amanda's relationship and their kids. The first chapter is instead the first one shot. I also may be switching POV. I'm sorry if these chapters are very terrible, I have never written fanfiction before, so please be nice. If you have any requests for one shots please let me know. Thank you! Here is the first chapter again but I am going to finish it and then move on to the second one shot.**

 **Summary:**

 **AU Olivia and Amanda have a son and a daughter**

 **Noah Porter Rollins-Benson is 17 and is the same from the show except Olivia did not adopt him when he was a baby. Amanda and Olivia decided they wanted to have kids and used a donor who looked Amanda.**

 **Riley Alexandra Rollins-Benson is 15. When Amanda and Olivia decided they wanted a second child, they used the same donor as before with Noah.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Riley P.O.V**

As I hear my alarm blaring "Before He Cheats" By Carrie Underwood, I slam my hand on the snooze button of my iphone without opening my eyes and let out a groan. I slowly open my eyes and see that it is 7:15. The small table beside my bed vibrates letting me know that I have a message. I look and see that it is my best friend Taylor saying that she will meet me in front of my building at 7:45 to walk with me to school. I then look through my Facebook feed to see if there is anything interesting. As I swiped down twice I hear my mom:

"Noah, Riley get up now or you will be late for school."

I get up and move towards the kitchen. Once I am out in the hallway I look and see that the bathroom door is closed and the shower is running. I hate having to share a bathroom with my older brother, Noah, I bang on the bathroom door with my fist:

"Noah come on hurry up I have to take a shower and dry. My hair takes more time to style than yours"

"Get over it. I got it here first. Wake up earlier next time" Noah yelled back. My brother is the most annoying human being ever. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my brunette mother/mom or standing at the stove making breakfast and my blonde mother/ma sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in her hands. Our family dog Franny, a lab pitbull mix, sitting under the table waiting for scraps. Both of my moms were already dressed for work. My mom was wearing a black blouse a black camisole under it and black slack and a black belt. She also almost always wears a blazer or a jacket over it but since she is inside it must be on the coat rack by our front door. My ma was wearing a white blouse and black slacks. They usually leave for work together after we leave for school, unless they get called in earlier for a case. You probably know by now but I am the daughter of Detective Amanda Rollins and Lieutenant Olivia Benson. My moms work at the 16 precinct in the Special Victims Unit with Uncle Fin and Carisi.

"Morning Ry, how did you sleep" my mom asks me taking a spatula and flipping a couple of slices of bacon. My mom makes breakfast every morning for us, eggs and bacon, while my ma makes the coffee.

"Fine I guess. By the ways I hate sharing a bathroom with Noah. He doesn't have that much hair. Why does it take so long for him to shower?" I say as I sit down in front of a plate of bacon, eggs, orange juice and toast that had already been placed on the table by my mom. I pick up my fork slip Franny a piece of bacon and started eating.

"So that I don't have to spend so much time looking at you in the morning." My brother says walking out rubbing a towel over his head and sitting down at the table. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Guys knock it off, can't we go one morning without you too arguing." My Mom says walking over to the table and placing the plate of eggs and had been holding in front of Ma and kisses her on the cheek and sits down at the table.

"Nope." My brother and I say at the same time with our mouths full. I finish chewing and take a sip from my glass of orange juice. Once I finish my orange juice I look at my watch and realize that I am going to be late if I don't take a shower right now. I quickly get up taking my plate and cup with me and place them in the sink.

"I'm going to go take my shower now since Noah is finally out" I say going towards my room to grab everything that I need for the shower. Once I get to my room I grab my clothes and towel. With my towel and clothes under my arm I walk towards the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom, I put my towel on the hook of the back of the door and clothes on the toilet seat. After showering I grab my towel from the back of the door and put it around my waist. I look in mirror I pick up a piece of the towel I have around my waist dry my face and start doing my make-up. My brother I look very similar. Even though we only biologically have the same sperm donor. We both have brown hair but he has brown eyes, which makes sense since mom is his biological mother, and I have blue eyes like my ma. **(A/N: Sorry I don't really know much about make-up or hair. I never do anything to my hair except brush it and I have never worn make up except when I was in plays for school.)** I do my makeup every morning before school. Even if I don't have enough time I try and at least do eye liner or something. After I finish doing my makeup I took the hair dryer and dried my hair. Once I finished everything that I had to do in the bathroom I went into my room and grabbed my backpack. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket signaling that Taylor was down in the lobby waiting for me. Every morning when we walk to school she texted me to let me know she is ready. She doesn't come up to meet me, I always walk down to meet her. As I walk out of my room with my backpack on my shoulder, I text Taylor back letting her know that I will be down in about five minutes.

" Moms I'm leaving." I say as I walk out the front door. My family was still sitting at the table. Even though my brother and I go to the same school, he usually leaves later than I do with a group of his friends.


End file.
